Hell on Earth
by Alexandra Rider
Summary: Set during Scorpia and before Alex got shot. Jack gets killed in revenge for Alex destroying Invisible Sword. What will happen to Alex? Which choice will he take? Orphanage or SAS? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER I am Alex rider! Alexandra Rider! :P
1. Chapter 1

"Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets" whispered the man who held a gun to Jack's head, was completely dressed in a black ninja out fit and as soon as Jack saw him she wondered '_ Is he in the right dimension?' _,before the weight of the situation fell down on her.

"What's Scorpia?!" shouted a paranoid Jack.

"It's of no use to you, that's what it is" said the man as he shot Jack in the head, then left the house without another glance at the dead redhead behind him, he did what he was paid to do and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

Alex rider was returning home from school when he saw the ambulances and police cars in front of his home. He ran to an officer and cried out "What the _hell _is going on?!"

The officer turned and immediately Alex recognized his type, he was the type of person that thought that he was really perfect and thought that he was better than was a stout man with a huge stomach '_Comes from eating too many doughnuts'_ thought Alex with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that _kid_?!" demanded the officer.

Before Alex could reply a voice behind him said "This is Alex Rider, and he lives here ," Alex turned around to see Mr. Crawley standing behind him looking as grey as ever.

He was wearing a suit that had ' Westminister Golf Association' embroidered on the choler,

"He's my nephew and if you talk to him like that tone again , I have connections with people that could get you out if this country and into the poorest country in _Africa_ " the officer's face paled visibly

"Come with me Alex" said Mr. Crawley

"No Way! Not until you tell me what happened here!" replied Alex.

Mr. Crawley looked uncomfortable while replying "Umm.... Miss Starbright is..."

"What happened to her?!" interrupted Alex dreading what was coming next.

"She's... dead, Alex, assassinated by a Scorpia sniper" said Crawley in a dead tone.

Alex was on a coaster of emotions. First he was shocked, '_How could this be possible?! She cant be dead!' _then sad '_ I'm all alone'_ and finally angry _' Scorpia better be ready for another embarrassing take down.'  
_

"Alex, I'm really sorry but we have to go. It's not safe here."

Alex nodded in reply, he didn't feel like talking now, he was shocked and he kept thinking that it was all his fault. '_ NO, it's not my fault, it's the fault of bloody MI6 for dragging me into this mess and not even bothering with a little protection.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex" began Mr. Blunt; he was dressed in a black suit. He looked like he was merged with the walls around him. Alex nodded in reply; he was still shocked with the fact that Jack is dead. '_She's dead_' was the only thought going on in is mind. It was like a parrot was repeating it in his head over and over again. "I'm sorry about your loss-"

"NO your _not_! _You're_ the cause of all this. If _you _just left me alone _none _of this would have happened." Alex shouted

"Alex we only wish to help you" Said Mrs. Jones as she entered the room chewing on peppermint as always.

She was wearing a dark blue suit which actually looked good on her.

'_Nice suit' _thought Alex before bursting out saying "_Help me_?! _Help me_?! After all that you've _done _you wish to _help me_?! You could have _helped me _by _leaving me alone_!But no, you pull me out of school and send me _mission after mission_ without so much as a _thank you! _" Alex leaned back into his chair panting as he said all this in one breath.

He was about to say more but was cut of by Mrs. Jones "Alex we really want to help you, I know exactly how you feel,"

Alex understood. Even Mrs. Jones lost people who were dear to her "and I'm sure you want revenge."

Alex looked up at that "Yeah, I want revenge"

"Well Alex, for your revenge, we want something in return" Alex looked suspicious

"Either you can either go to the SAS and or you can go to an orphanage,"

Alex was shocked "Can't you give something without asking for something in return?!"

"We know that you will not do anything for us after you get your revenge and you're the best agent we have so far. So what do you choose? Keep in mind that as soon as you change it you will not be able to go back on it"

Alex hesitated.

'_I want my revenge, but I don't want to go to SAS, especially since I know who'll be there. But then again, I guess I have no choice. Typical MI6 to manipulate me' _thought Alex.

After a few more moments of silence he answered those fatal words that would change his life.

"I'll go to SAS."

"Good choice Alex" said Mr. Blunt "Oh and by the way you'll be staying at SAS till you are 21 and your uncle's will can be fulfilled."

Alex was shocked but didn't say anything, he knew that eventually MI6 would take over his life and he could do nothing about it. "We'll be sending some people over to your house to pick you up."

With that Alex left the office.

* * *

'_Guess I got everything_' thought Alex while he was waiting for the 'people' that Blunt sent to pick him up. He was wearing in a mustard tee shirt and dull blue shorts. He carried a backpack with all the things necessary for 7 years, which wasn't much since SAS would be giving him all that he would need. He heard a car approaching in the distance and turned to look. It was an camouflaged army jeep, it was still too far away for Alex to recognize any people but as it got closer Alex felt dread rising in the pit of his stomach '_ I knew that Blunt wound send them' _It was Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle.

When the jeep stopped in front of Alex Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle were surprised till Wolf said incredulously " Cub?!"

"The one and only" Said Alex with false pleasure.

"Hell, when Blunt told us to pick up a high ranked agent, we never thought it was you!" said Snake

That surprised Alex, "I'm a high ranked Agent?"

"You are" said Fox who was just opening a file," it says so here."

"Oh" was all Alex could say.

"Lets go" said Wolf

* * *

Alex was ignored for the rest of the trip, and by the time they got to Breacon Beacons it started to rain.

They found the Sergent waiting for them when they got to camp. They immediately climbed out of the car and stood at attention.

"I see your back Cub" said the Sergent "For seven years"

"Yes, sir" said Alex.

Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle were shocked but they tried not to show it.

" Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle you are dismissed, Cub Stay behind there are some things that I want to discuss with you.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex followed the sergeant to his office.

"Sit down, Cub" Said the sergeant.

Alex obeyed, wondering what the sergeant wanted to talk about. He didn't have to wait any longer because the sergeant immediately got to business.

"You're going to be here for seven years, during that time you will complete your schooling. A teacher from MI6 has been transferred here to oversee your studies. You will also complete your training as a Spy for MI6. From this moment on you are officially a member of K-Unit and there will be no need to keep your missions secret from them. Is that understood, Cub?"

"Yes, sir" replied Alex

"Try to ignore any of their insults Cub, and I am sorry for your loss. You're dismissed"

Alex got up and left the room.

* * *

**_At K-Unit's bunk_**

"He's going to be here for seven YEARS?!" asked Eagle for the fifth time.

"YES EAGLE AND THAT'S THE LAST TIME WE'RE ANSWERING!" they all shouted.

"Wonder what happened for this to happen to him" asked Wolf

"Aww is Wolfy worried about Cub?" mocked Eagle.

"Shut it Eagle" said wolf while glaring half-heartedly at Eagle.

"If you really want to know what happened we could check his file, it should be there." said Snake.

"Got it" said Fox, who was looking for the file.

Every one gathered around him and started to read the file.

**AGENT ALEX RIDER**

** AGE:** 14

** GENDER:** Male

** PHYSICAL CONDITION:** Fit. Black belt in Karate, Grade: Ku Dan.

** SECURITY CLEARANCE: **Level 14

** FAMILY: **John Rider: killer unknown

Helen Rider: killer unknown

Ian Rider: killed by Yassen Gregorovich

House- keeper: Jack Starbright, assassinated by Scorpia_(See Scorpia mission review)_

"Was it just me or did I read Scorpia assassin?" asked Fox incredously

"You read right, but the question is 'What did Cub do to piss off Scorpia?'" asked Wolf.

"What are you reading?" asked Alex suspiciously. He had just come back from his meeting with the sergeant.

"Your file!" piped Eagle immediately and then ducked when Wolf, Fox and Snake threw pillows ay him.

Alex on the other hand was trying not to laugh at the sight of Eagle being beaten by pillows, but then he remembered his file. Quietly, while every one was distracted with beating up Eagle, Alex went and reclaimed his file and sat on his bed enjoying the sight in front of him.

Then when every one calmed down Wolf exclaimed "Hey! Where's the file!"

"Looking for his?" asked Alex.

"How did you..?" asked Fox.

"Practice" said Alex with a smirk

"Oh that reminds me, on your file it says your house keeper was assassinated by Scorpia, is it talking about THE Scorpia? As in, Sabotage Corruption Intelligence and Assassination, Scorpia?" asked Wolf

Alex's eyes turned cold with the mention of the word Scorpia and Jack. He nodded in reply to Wolf's question.

"What?!" they all exclaimed

"I destroyed one of their operations 'Invisible Sword' heard of it?"

"You did that?" asked a surprised Eagle.

Alex nodded. "I destroyed it and they wanted revenge. So they killed Jack, my house keeper and that's how I ended up here. I wanted revenge, MI6 said they would let me have my revenge but for the price that I work for them."

"Sorry, kid" said Wolf

"Thanks Wolf" said Alex who was a little surprised that Wolf of all people would be sorry for him.

"Let's go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us." Said Snake "Night guys"

"Night"

* * *

I need a little help with the SAS training. A few reviwes would help me out a lot:) thanks ~Alexandra


	4. Chapter 4

yay!finally got this chapter past 1,000 words!

have fun reading!

~Alexandra

* * *

_700 hours in the morning_

The next day, they were ready and standing at attention in front of the Sergeant. He ordered them to go on the traditional 12 mile jog. After the jog they found the sergeant waiting for them.

"Cub, lessons in Bunk #12, Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle come with me.

As Alex walked away the sergeant said "MI6 wants Cub to be trained in everything, shooting, combat, interrogation, stamina, outnumbered situations, etc. Today we'll start with outnumbered situations. I need you to act as enemies trying to capture and kill Cub,

this will take place in the Killing house, except there will be no traps, except a few lasers. It will have to take place at 1100 hours. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Replied Wolf, Fox, Eagle, Snake.

"Good, here's the plan..." The Sergeant explained how Alex's ' mission' was to be and dismissed them.

They walked off wondering what would happen to Cub in approximately 6 hours.

_1100 hours in the morning_

Alex was standing in front of the Killing house with a feeling of dread at the pit of his gut.

_'This is a practice mission Cub, I need you to get this from one of the rooms in the killing house' said the sergeant while giving Alex a picture of a gun. 'Make sure you complete the mission Cub or you'll be running laps until you can no longer breathe, understood?' _

_'Yes, Sir!' replied Alex. _

Alex looked at the building to look for ways in. _'Front door: too risky, no side entrances'_ Then Alex remembered the first time he came here. He remembered the window near the tripwire. _'I think I could risk entering from there.'_ Alex started off at a jog towards the back of the building. But before he reached that window, he saw that there was an open window on the first floor of the house. Also the whole building was made of bricks, which were so worn out that they did not have much more cement around them. This gave Alex an idea. Instead of getting in through an obvious entrance, he would climb up to the window on the first carefully and skillfully scaled the wall to the open widow.

_'I just hope that the door on the inside isn't locked!' _thought Alex, a bit late. Once he got to the open window he spared a glance at the room and saw that it was empty. He quickly climbed in and listened to see if there was any one outside. There was no one.

He tried the door and luckily he found that it was open. He eased it open hoping that it would not creak and it didn't. He left the room and entered another one. He searched it thoroughly to see if the gun was in here. It wasn't, so he left the room and started to search another. He searched a few more rooms, dodging the 'guards' whenever he saw them. When Alex opened the door to the sixth room he had to search, he saw the gun on a table in front of the window and to Alex it looked like it was glowing softly in the sun as if it was mocking him.

_'Ok...Now I'm officially crazy. How can a GUN, of all things, MOCK me?!' _Thought Alex wryly.

Alex was weary of traps while he entered the room. While scanning the room he found three lasers, one on the floor, one at waist height and one at head height sweeping the entire room at different intervals.

_'Right, that's going to make things tougher.'_

He didn't waste any time. He saw the pattern in which the lasers were moving. The one at waist level was moving in an anticlockwise direction, while the one at floor level and head level were moving in a clockwise direction. He ducked under the one at waist level, then jumped over the one at floor level, careful not to touch the one at head height. After more ducking and jumping Alex finally reached the gun.

But the moment he touched the gun an alarm went off. Alex cursed. He checked the gun to see if there was any ammunition in it. There was none.

_'Well at least I can use it as a club!'_ thought Alex with grim humor as the 'guards' burst into the room. Alex recognized them immediately.

"What the hell...?" said Alex, surprised. It was Wolf, Snake, Fox, and Eagle.

"Sorry about this Cub, but we had no choice" said Wolf.

"It's for your own good Cub" said Eagle.

Alex rolled his eyes and said, "Right," with a thick layer of sarcasm enveloping the word. "Beating me up is always ' for my own good' isn't it?."

"Very funny Cub" Wolf said with a sarcastic lining on every word.

They advanced on Alex. He could feel the adrenaline pumping into his body, his heart beating faster with every second.

Eagle aimed a punch at Alex's face, Alex ducked and then he aimed a round house kick at Eagle's gut, it winded him but not so much so knocked him unconscious. _'Sorry about this Eagle' _thought Alex guiltily before driving an elbow into the man's temple. _'That ought to do it... I just hope he won't wake up too quickly' _

Before he could think of something else, someone punched him in the gut, this got Alex winded.

_'Damn it!'_

But the punch also brought back memories of previous fights, memories of fights with Miss. Stellenbosch, Conrad, Nile and other guards who were trying to stop him from escaping.

This also made Alex feel that he was in one of those capture and kill situations and that made him feel so frightened that his mind shut down and his body took over. He started going wild, he forgot that the people who were standing in front of him were part of his unit, but instead he thought that they were trying to kill him.

He gave wild kicks and punches, dodging the blows that rained down on him, though occasionally some landed on him. He kicked Wolf in the private spot. Wolf crumpled down in pain.

"Damn, Cub, what's gotten into you?" cried Wolf.

Alex didn't hear. It was as if his consciousness retreated deep within his soul and his body was operating on its own regard.

Fox tried to catch hold of him, but as a result Alex thought the man was going to take him away and punched Fox in the face so hard that his nose broke.

"Shit, Cub! Wake up!" Said Fox through his broken nose.

"It's of no use. It's as if he's in some kind of trance." said Snake.

With saying that, Snake aimed a kick at Alex's chest. Alex caught hold of it and tripped Snake. He sat with both his legs on either side of Snake's chest, put his hands on snake's neck and slowly started to strangle him.

"Cub!" shouted Wolf in desperation while seeing his team mate go purple in the face.

"May be if you try his real name?" suggested Fox quickly. "What is it again? Adder ...No, wait that's a snake, it can't be right. Hmm ... Alan....nope, not that either..."

"Guys, what's wrong with Cub?" asked Eagle slowly, as he regained consciousness.

"We'll tell you later, but right now do you remember his real name?" asked Fox with a sense of urgency. Snake was now close to unconsciousness.

"Yeah, its Alex...I think..."

"Let's see if it works then shall we?"

"Alex! Snap out of it!" cried Wolf and Fox together. "Earth to Alex!" It didn't work; Alex was still tightening his hold on Snake's neck without noticing that he was already unconscious.

"What the hell..?"

"Someone please knock him out before he kills Snake!" said Fox desperately.

Wolf got up ad drove and elbow into Alex's temple without a word and showing no emotion. With that Alex's grip on Snake loosened and he fell unconscious.

"We really need to find out what happened to Cub after we saw him at Point Blanc..."

* * *

Sorry if you don't like the fighting scene.... I really had no idea how to go about that.

~Alexandra


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was having a nightmare. Usually it was a playback of the missions he completed, but this time it was about him. He betrayed MI6, joined Scorpia and was killing his team mates, Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle, in cold blood.

He was brought from the killing house after Wolf knocked him unconscious and now he lay tossing and turning on his bed, Wolf and the others where there in the bunk looking anxiously at Alex and quietly whispering to each other.

Suddenly Alex woke. The nightmare became too much for him to handle. After a little hesitation, Wolf said,

"Are you OK?"

Alex mumbled a 'yeah' before saying "How did I get here?" he asked curiously.

"You don't remember?!" Fox asked surprised.

"Remember what? And who broke your nose?" questioned Alex.

"Amazing, _you _break my nose and you don't even remember it!" said Fox annoyed.

"_I _broke your nose?!" asked Alex incredulously.

"Yeah you did," Said Snake "and then you almost killed me"

"_What?!_" cried Alex. "Look guys, I'm completely lost. I have no clue what you are talking about and would someone _please_ explain?"

"Here's what happened...." Wolf explained how Alex got out of control, almost killed Snake, broke Fox's nose and almost broke Wolf's leg. Alex sat on his bed and listened, every minute he listened he felt kicking him self. He was thinking "What_ the hell possessed me?! How, on earth, could I do that?!_" He swore on himself with such a rich vocabulary that he did not know he had.

After a few minutes Alex's ordeal of listening to what he had done was over. For a few moments every one was quiet, then,

"What's wrong with me?" Alex said softly.

"There's nothing wrong with you Cub, it's the fault of MI6 for making you a spy to early." Said Wolf.

"Careful Cub, once Wolf's in his 'parental' mood it could go on for ages" said Eagle as he rolled his eyes. Wolf glared daggers at him.

"What did I do?" Said Eagle, as innocently as possible.

Someone coughed falsely at the door, they turned to see who it was and they saw the sergeant standing in the doorway. Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle came to attention at the edges of their beds, but on the other hand, Alex almost fell over from sheer exhaustion from yesterday.

"What happened in there Cub?" asked the Sergeant almost, _almost _gently,

Alex hesitated before replying "I don't know, sir."

"Any of you know what happened?" this was directed to the rest of the unit.

"No, sir." They chorused.

"I see." The Sergeant thought for a moment then said, "I have a faint idea. Your missions, epically at Skeleton key and Scorpia, have damaged your psychological mind. So whenever you are attacked, your mind thinks you're in one of those missions and it huts down letting your body take control." He paused.

"This isn't good if you go on a mission, you could end up being killed. So here's what you can do to get cured, you need to share your missions with some one, that will help a little and you need to control your mind, there is a psychologist here, either you talk to him or your unit, your choice."

The Sergeant stood there as if he was waiting for an answer. Seeing this Alex thought quickly and replied "I'll see the shrink, sir"

"He's in Barrack 2A." and with that the sergeant walked out of the room.

"_I just hope that _they _don't think that I'm weak" _Alex directed the thought at K-Unit while eyeing them wearily, "_They hate me enough; I don't need them to have something to mock me about." _

No one said anything for a long time until;

"Someone _please_ speak already! The silence is killing me!" said Eagle, acting as if he was dieing. "Already I see the light! Here I come, Granddad!" he said while falling to the floor, acting out of course.

Fox rolled his eyes at that. Snake was tickling Eagle, _actually _tickling him!

"_Ok now I know something that I can use against him, if I ever need it, that is."_ Thought Alex wryly. Wolf was eyeing Alex, his face emotionless.

Eventually he said, "Shouldn't you go see the _shrink_ Cub?" He said the word with disdain.

Alex grimaced at that and mumbled "Yeah I probably should". Then he slowly left the bunk, dreading every step he took towards the dreaded Barrack 2A.

_K-Unit bunk_

Wolf was thinking about Alex, believe it or not, he actually cared for the kid. But he didn't show it openly of course, he had a reputation to think of!

Eagle was in a jovial mood s always. "Looks like Cub doesn't like to see a shrink too, he really reminds me about another team mate of mine." Looking pointedly at Wolf, who glared back, but it had no power behind it.

"Poor Cub, he's really been through a lot hasn't he?" said Fox thoughtfully.

"I need to know what happened!" said Eagle.

"We could ask him" suggested Snake.

"Not until he trusts us, till then he won't say a word" pointed out Fox.

"May be it depends on who asks?" said Eagle.

They nodded their consent, and looked pointedly at Eagle.

"What?!"

Fox cocked an eyebrow.

"You want me to ask?! Do you want to get rid of me that badly?"

"Oh come off it Eagle, enough with the acting already, it's making my head hurt!" said Wolf.

"If Cub asks, just tell him that you are worried about him." Said Fox, not so seriously that he broke into a grin.

"Fine, I'll ask him." resigned Eagle, "But only if Cub wants to tell."

_Barrack 2A_

Alex trudged up the slope that brought him to the dreaded Barrack 2A. It was in a secluded area, with a thin cover of trees around it. It was painted in the usual colors of the other barracks and bunks, camouflage green. But there was a difference, it had a red cross which symbolized that it was the infirmary and it was relatively larger than the other bunks and barracks.

Alex didn't like this place one bit, he hated hospitals to begin with and now he's going to have to go there almost every day to 'visit' the shrink.

_"My life is just filled with buckets and buckets of fun, just one big roller coaster ride." _thought Alex, his words dripping with sarcasm.

He reached the infirmary. Hesitantly he entered, but he was surprised to see that the 'lobby' was brightly lit and was sparkly clean. As opposed to what Alex thought this place would be like, dark and gloomy. The men inside were dressed, not in army clothes, but in the usual uniform of a doctor, the white overcoat.

Every one turned to him as he entered. Shock and disbelief were clearly shown on their faces. Their thoughts were easily seen on their faces,

_"What the hell?"_

_"What's a kid doing here?"_

_"Why does he have such a serious look?" _and so on.

Alex gulped then asked hesitantly, "Umm...where's the psychiatrist?" he everyone focusing their attention on him.

Some one pointed, Alex muttered a thanks, and headed out in the direction which was pointed out. As soon he left, the whole lobby burst into a series of whispers.

Alex walked on, ignoring the whispers and looks that the people directed towards him.

He was in a long corridor with doors to the left and right. He saw one with a plate that read Psychiatrist and headed towards it, dreading what was coming next. He didn't even know why he was dreading it; but he knew on instinct that something not expected was going to happen. And he was right, because when he opened the door he saw something so unbelievable that he almost passed out. He saw two men, the first was a man clad in a doctor's uniform and Alex identified him as the psychiatrist. The second was a man who was supposed to be dead. That man was Yassen, Yassen Gregorovich.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's only reaction was to blurt out "You!" while thinking "_what on earth is he doing at Britain's most secure location?!" _

Yassen looked paler than he was two months back. If that is even possible, he was really pale to start with. He looked a little older as well.

"Hello Alex" he said lightly.

"How?" Alex looked as if he was ready faint. Who wouldn't be, after seeing a man who was supposed to be dead sitting right in front of you?

"How are you still alive?" asked Alex faintly. "You aren't supposed to be alive!"

Alex needed to sit, there was an extra chair in the room and he sat down heavily muttering something in the lines of _MI6...secrets... _After what he's been through there was nothing much that could surprise him. Ok may be this could but it doesn't fall under the things listed 'unbelievable'. If a fourteen year old could take on the world's biggest criminal organization and survive why can't men rise from the dead?

"Alex..." Started Yassen, but was cut of by the psychiatrist, Dr. Byrne, Alex noted by reading the name plate on the desk. He started to explain the reason why Yassen was there.

"Since you already saw him I might as well tell you what happened" He paused trying to collect his thoughts.

"How much do you know about what happened after what happened on air force one?"

"Not much" replied Alex.

"Right, well, you were taken to be hospitalized and Yassen was taken to an MI6 holding building. He was shot just above the arm pit; his pulmonary artery was badly damaged and bleeding profusely. He needed to be hospitalized immediately. MI6 kept him under surveillance 24/7 while he was in the hospital. After that they didn't want him to escape but they did want him to be interrogated on Scorpia, so they sent him here. It's impossible to escape from Beacon Brecons."

"Who knows about this?" asked Alex.

"No one except the people who work in the infirmary and the Sergeant" replied Mr. Byrne. Alex finally got his emotions under control and took a good look at the psychiatrist. He was about 50, bald, bits of grey hair on the sides of his head. He had heard cold eyes that were magnified my glasses. His face wore an expression that , the ty One look was all Alex needed to see that he wasn't going to like this man at all. He looked like a replica of Mr. Blunt. Just think of having a cold, expressionless man to be your psychiatrist.

"Oh, one more thing, you're going to be taking on Scorpia, right Cub?"

Alex nodded.

"MI6 feels that it would be best if some one who knew what Scorpia's capable of, could train you."

Alex was shocked. He knew in what direction this conversation was going in and didn't like it one bit.

"No!" said Alex while Yassen stayed quiet. Alex glared at him.

"I will not be trained by a murderer! Do you really expect me to just let him train me? How do you know he won't kill me?"

"I won't kill you Alex, nor did I kill your parents. I might have killed you uncle but I did not know who he was at that time. To tell you the truth, I was devastated when I found out that I killed your father's brother. Had I known, I wouldn't have killed him." said Yassen calmly.

Alex stared at him, "And why should I believe you?"

Yassen shrugged. "Do what you want"

"Cub, listen, you won't stand a chance against Scorpia if you get caught on a mission, if they found out who you are they'll kill you immediately. The only chance you have will be to finish your mission as fast as you can. For that you need to be trained to be the best in everything and the best man to do that is Yassen. It's either you train or u get killed. Scorpia are still searching for you and they will stop at nothing."

Alex's eyes grew wide as Mr. Byrne came to the end of his little speech. He had to go with what was proposed because the only other option was death and he didn't want to die.

He sighed in resignation "Fine I'll do it. But I'll have to tell my Unit"

"Very well" Mr. Byrne nodded "You and Yassen can begin tomorrow. If you want sessions with me Cub you have to come another time, I'm not yet done with Yassen."

Alex nodded and left.

Alex met the sergeant outside the K-unit bunk.

"I see you met Gregorovich." stated the Sergeant.

"Yes, sir." said Alex.

"Rest for today Cub, The real fun begins tomorrow." The sergeant has an evil glint in his eyes when he said this. Alex grimaced.

"Thank you, sir"

"Dismissed"

Ale went inside the bunk to find the K-Unit waiting for him.

"Hey Cub!"

'_Could Eagle get any more irritating?'_

"How'd it go?" asked Eagle.

"Good."

"Can we ask you about your missions Cub?"

"I'm...umm...a little tired, need to sleep..." muttered Alex.

"Aww, come on Cub, it's only 7 in the evening, don't tell me its nap time for baby Cub!" taunted Wolf. Alex glared at him and laughed bitterly.

"You wouldn't understand anything about me, Wolf. Don't try, its too complicated. Hell even _I _can't understand most of my life." He said coldly. "I'm going to bed, starting my training tomorrow and I need to rest whenever I can."

"Wait, I thought you already started you training!" exclaimed Fox.

"No, this is different, not SAS training, spy training, counter Scorpia." stated Alex.

"I see. So who's training you? All I see in this place are SAS sergeants" asked Snake.

"Yassen Gregorovich." Alex waited to see what his team's expressions were. Well it was simple, nothing very special. They Froze.

"Yassen, and in the assassin?!" blurted out Wolf.

"Yup."

"What's he doing here?!" said Eagle. He was shaking, in fear. Who would have thought that a fully trained SAS soldier would shake at the mention of a name? _'Well may be any one would if they were living in the same premises of an assassin.' _thought Alex.

"How come you're so calm about being _trained_ by him, Cub?" demanded Fox.

"I've...umm..." Wolf glared at him. "Met him a few times." finished Alex quickly. Wolf's glare was scary!

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"I've-"

"Yes, yes we heard it the first time!" said Wolf.

"So...you know an assassin then..." said Eagle. "Remind me not to get on your wrong side then Cub. I don't want your assassin friend after me!"

"He's not my friend! I just...sort of...met him on my missions." stated Alex.

"Riiiight...you _met_ him on your missions. So how come your not dead?" asked Fox.

"I have no idea. May be you could ask him Fox."

"Cub!"

"Ok fine. Ever time he was asked to kill me he said 'I don't kill children'."

"What _else_?"

"He...kind of ... knew my dad." Replied Alex slowly.

"No, really Cub, what else?"

"That's 'what else' "

Again, for the second time that hour, they froze.

"Your Dad was assassin?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean by _'not really' _it was a simple yes/no question Cub."

"I really have to go to bed.."

"Cub!!" they shouted.

Alex winced. "Ouch. You guys shout loud."

"_Cub!_" Wolf growled.

"Well....you see...My dad worked for Scorpia-"

"What?!" interrupted Eagle.

"As a double agent for MI6." finished Alex.

"Oh." said Eagle.

"You have one weird Family, you know that Cub?" said Fox.

"No, really?" said Alex sarcastically.

"You want to tell us about you missions Cub?" asked Eagle with a hopeful expression.

"No."

"Aww... Come on Cub...tell us something...please!" said Eagle with puppy dog eyes.

Alex sighed; Eagle making puppy dog eyes can make a man stop shooting.

_'Seriously, SAS men making puppy dog eyes, what was this world coming to?'_ thought Alex.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But only if you stop making puppy faces. Its creepy." said Alex.

Alex told them everything about his missions, with a few interruptions, curtsey of Eagle, when ever he got to the part where he got caught. The only thing he didn't tell is his encounter with Scorpia.

In return he got to know a little about every one else. Their real names, ages and missions (they really didn't do any).

Wolf was James, Snake was Fred, Eagle was Nick and Fox was Ben. They were all the same age too.

"Sorry Cub." said Eagle when Alex finally finished.

"For what?"

"For treating you the way we did when you first got here." The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, it's ok. Right well I'm going to bed. Night." Finally no one stopped him from going to bed.

That night before he slept he thought '_Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.'_

Then he remembered his training that was to take place. _'Ok, scratch that, May be K-unit won't be so bad, this place is going to get worse.' _Then he fell asleep dreaming about a certain assassin who was supposedly dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex couldn't believe that this was happening. He was worked from dawn to dusk by his trainer, Yassen and his tutors. It was the same schedule every day. At dawn there would be a 10 mile jog. Then there was shooting practice. Yassen was a little surprised when he saw how well Alex could shoot. He was walking back to the cabins from the shooting range, thinking about what had happened.

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_Alex and Yassen were at the shooting range. Yassen, not knowing that Alex could shoot already, was giving him a lecture on the different positions which were possible to shoot from and the different ways to hold a gun._

_"...Lets see if you understood what I just said." said Yassen, finishing his lecture._

_Alex just shrugged. He already knew all of this, he jus wanted to shoot and see Yassen's expression._

_"I want to see how good your aim is, shoot at that target." said Yassen while pointing to a target, which was a short distance away. He gave Alex a gun and a bullet cartridge. He loaded the cartridge into the gun and waited for Yassen's commands._

_"Head level," commanded Yassen and waited for Alex to adjust his gun. "Shoot!"_

_Alex fired, the sound echoing through the range and also ringing in his head. _

_Yassen cocked an eyebrow but said nothing when the bullet hit the target's bull's eye._

_"Shoulder level...shoot!"_

_Again the bullet hit the target with pinpoint accuracy. _

_"Do you want to explain how you shot the bull's eye or should I scratch it out as beginner's luck?" asked Yassen dryly._

_"Beginner's luck?" said Alex sheepishly._

_Yassen cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"_

_Alex shrugged. Yassen crossed his arms and glared at Alex waiting for him to explain._

_"Scorpia taught me." muttered Alex._

_"What_?" _asked Yassen, as he didn't hear what Alex said. _

_"Scorpia taught me." repeated Alex, this time a little louder._

_"I see." Was all that Yassen said, as he was wondering what Alex was doing here, since it was obvious that Alex followed Yassen's advice and went to Scorpia. He was too curious to resist asking Alex that though._

_Alex, on the other hand was surprised that Yassen didn't know and that MI6 hadn't bothered to tell him._

_"I went to Scorpia, got manipulated some more, almost killed some one, got captured by MI6, stopped one of Scorpia's big ideas and they ended up killing Jack. All because you told me that my father worked for Scorpia, when in fact he was killed by them!" said Alex furiously and as vague as possible._

_"John was killed by Scorpia?!" muttered Yassen incredously. "No,_ they _told me he was killed by MI6." _

_"Well _they_ lied to you." said Alex._

_"Are you going to tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to wait?"_

_"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you." _

_"You can at least tell me a few details! Who did you almost kill?"_

_Alex hesitated while he thought about telling him. _'To hell with MI6.' _He thought finally as he said, "Mrs. Jones"_

_"As in the deputy head of MI6?" said Yassen. It wasn't a shock to him, to him it's the killing that matters and not the people. _

_"How many Mrs. Jones are there?!" said Alex impatiently and then said "Yes, it's her." As he saw the death glare Yassen sent him._

_"Now that you've decided to open up to me, let me be your psychologist today and we can listen to the wonderful adventures you've had." _

_Was that a smile?! Yassen....smiling! _'The world must be coming to an end!' _thought Alex as he looked at Yassen as if for the first time._

_"Are you smiling?! And is the _'lets listen to all the wonderful adventures I've had'_ supposed to be a pun? Do you even say puns?"_

_"I'm not on a job am I, so isn't it completely natural from me to have some emotions, right? And there's a completely different side to me that you haven't seen because we always meet when I'm on a job. You should know that Alex, I'm sure there is a side to you that most people, who you meet while 'working', don't know about."_

_Alex had to agree, it all made perfect sense. _

_"Are you going to tell me about your missions? Or should we continue training?"_

_ "You drive a hard bargain."_

_"Good to know, so what do you want?"_

_Alex chose to tell him about the missions, he already knew about Point Blanc and Eagle strike, so he skipped those. Yassen listened to him without interrupting, his face emotionless. Alex was almost glad to be talking to Yassen, he's the only one in his 'job' who he can open up to._

_After about twenty minutes Alex began telling him about what happened at Scorpia. Since he already told Yassen about most of it, he skipped those parts. Then he got to the part where Jack was killed. He could still see the blood on the carpet of the living room. And there was Jack lying on her back in a pool of her back. Then he saw the bullet wound, almost in the middle of her chest. Jack was like a best friend to him, a sister even. She was one of the two normal people who didn't run away when he told him about his job._

_Now she's dead and he has to live in this godforsaken camp till he reached 18!_

_Alex was choking back sobs of anger and sorrow by the time he was done. _

_Yassen knew exactly how Alex felt, since he lost he parents at about Alex's age. He tried comforting him, telling him that everything would be ok. He didn't have the heart to make Alex train today; he's been through too much for his age. _

_"Go to your cabin, do what ever you want, we'll start training tomorrow." _

_Alex was surprised but grateful he muttered a thank you and left._

**_End of flashback_**

_

* * *

_

Now he lay on his bed, thinking about what happened and replaying the memories that he had with Jack. His birthdays, Christmas, sightseeing trips, everything. He badly wanted her here, he missed her too much. As he lay thinking, he drifted off to sleep, his nightmares coming to him with full force.

_

* * *

  
_

_Sorry it took so long, it just that Yassen is one hard Character to write xD....sorry if he seems out of character!_

_~Alexandra_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, Sorry about taking sooooooo long for this chapter, exams, then falling sick with this virus that is going around school *sigh*. and I've typed in an extra long chapt for u guys...

Well' I'm going to try something different, from now everything will be from Alex's POV.

Well, here goes....

**Alex's POV** (A/N just stated for the people that don't read A/Ns I know I don't lol )

My life's pretty much a whole bunch of clichés and it's really messed up, what with MI6, being stranded at the SAS and...Oh I won't even go into that detail; it will just give me another headache.  
But seriously, when I woke up, the last people I wanted to see where just entering the bunk all sweaty and dirty, probably from another exercise or the jungle gym from hell.  
I just wanted to get up and get back to training without meeting up with them because I knew that it would become something like 'what did Yassen do to  
you?' or 'Cub? What's wrong?' or-well you get the picture.  
Here we go again...  
"Cub?"  
"What are you doing here? Training can't be over can it?"  
"Did Yassen do anything to you?!"  
"I'm fine guys, just a little tired." I said.  
"So, how'd it go?" asked Eagle.  
"It was ok. Didn't do much."  
"What did you do?"  
"We went to the shooting range."  
"You mind giving us detailed answers or are we going to have to pull the answers out of you?"  
"What else do you do in a shooting range other than shoot at targets?" I love bugging them, after what they did to me when I first came here, it feel's good! Sure they apologized, but revenge is sweet!  
"So, he taught you how to shoot, did he?"  
"No, I already knew how to." What the hell was I thinking?! That's why I didn't want them to find me here; I knew I would let something slip!  
"You didn't learn how to shoot when you came here first Cub, So where did  
you learn?" asked Fox, suspiciously.  
"Some people thought me." I answered vaguely.  
"Who?" Eagle asked in an impatient voice.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Come on Cub!"  
"I seriously can't tell you, it's classified!"  
"You're forgetting something though," said Snake smugly, "missions are not classified when you're in an SAS team, and you're in K-unit so you can tell us." finished Snake with a triumphant grin on his face.  
"I still can't tell you."  
"You still don't trust us do you Cub?"  
I remained quiet; after all I didn't know how to respond to that so I just shrugged.  
"Did you tell anyone else?"  
Again, I shrugged. I just don't trust them, and I don't want to hurt them  
either.  
I've done enough of that to too many people.  
"Did you tell anyone about your missions at least?"  
They sounded concerned and yet I don't trust them. It was for the simple  
reason that they made me go through hell when I first came here, which is not  
a good way to start a trust bond between people.  
So...I shrugged...again.  
"Can't you do anything else other than shrugging?!" Man I was really bugging Wolf but hey, it's what I do! I admit that I'm getting a little bugged myself who wouldn't be if they were forced into interrogation by people you don't trust and when you don't want to answer the questions?  
"Well I have nothing to say so if you can stop asking me questions I've already explained it to someone today and I don't want to do it again!" ooooops, I wasn't supposed to say that!  
"What was that?!"  
"You did what?!"  
"Who did you tell?!"  
"Cub. Spill. Now!"  
"Fine, I told a certain someone who likes guns." Maybe if I ** them off enough they'll leave me alone?  
"We're in an SAS camp... Who here won't like guns?!" Wolf really looked like he's going to burst right now. Well I'm not going to stop now; I put too much hard work to get them irritated!  
I shrugged, which was probably the 10th time...I'm not sure...  
"Did you by any chance tell a certain assassin?" dang Snake's smart!  
"May be, what's it to you?"  
"We're a team Cub that's why...-"  
"Fine I'll tell you...."  
"Great!"  
"Scorpia taught me how to shoot."  
"I see." A few seconds later... "What?!"  
"You know when Yassen was shot by Cray?"  
They nodded.  
"Yassen told me to go to Scorpia. He told me that my dad worked for them, I  
didn't believe it at first but it made sense after he showed me that my dad  
saved Yassen's life.  
So I went to Scorpia. I joined them and they sent me to Malagosto for training."

No one interrupted me; it felt good in a way. I really needed to talk to some  
one about this and right now I have no one else left. I told them how the  
taught me how to kill, to become a killer. Then came their plot, Invisible  
Sword. They told me that they injected school children with Nano-particles,  
tiny particles that held poison wrapped up in gold.  
These particles were activated by terahertz rays. I told them about my final  
encounter with Nile about one kilometer up in a hot air balloon. The only  
thing I didn't tell them, I couldn't tell was my encounter with Mrs. Jones.  
There was silence.  
"You're one extraordinary kid, you know that Cub?" said Fox.  
I smiled wryly. "I've been told."

**Six months later.**

It's finally come down to the last day of training. The six months were bad but they could have been worse. I get along with Yassen and k-unit really well now. Though they haven't met and I intend to keep it that way for a while.

Wolf's OK I guess. He's not how he used to be when I first came here, but he's still wary around me. Fox and Snake have become the fun older brothers I've never had and Eagle is as childlike and annoying as ever but he puts your mind of where you are though he can be serious when he has to. Then there's Yassen. I really don't know what to think about him. He told me a lot about my father, more than MI6 ever has! He's like a brother to me. I told him more about myself than I told K-unit. It's weird right? Trusting a person who killed you uncle and then almost killed you too.

Blunt should call me in any day now, to give way to my vengeance. Scorpia's going down and they can't stop me from bringing them down!

I also can't wait to get out of here. From when I first came here to now, the days here became a routine and routine is not my favorite. A ten- mile jog in the morning followed by a shower and breakfast. Then came the Hell course. That mundane exercise which involves walls, ropes and a lot of dirt! (I can complete in less than 10 minutes now). After that came studies and dinner. I got 3 year of studies done in 6 months. That's just crazy but then again this is SAS camp. So for this place it's completely normal! The last day of Training usually comprises of a special exercise which includes all of most of what I've done here.

The sergeant called me in earlier today, he gave me a briefing of my "Mission". It's fairly simple. They were going to drop me in some part of a forest. He said there's a building in the forest. I was to find a certain object and get out of the forest. Simple, I know, but here's the catch, I was only given 5 hours and I needed to come out of there without any broken bones, but he gave me permission to harm the "guards", after all what sort of mission would have no guards?

**2 hours later.**

The exercise just started. I was taken out into the forest by jeep. I guessed that they didn't want me to see the building from the sky. So I'm also guessing that it's in the middle of a clearing of sorts. They gave me a map of the forest with the major features printed on, like the trees, hills and rivers. Right now I was on my way to a clearing. It had a river to the far side of it and a hill to the other, so from that I'm deducing that that's the best place to put up a building. They gave me a compass to help find the place, but nothing else. I can hardly see the sun except for the glances I see from between the tree tops. So I'm probably in South West of the forest and the clearing was in the North East, so I set off in that direction.

A few kilometers later I found the river. I wasn't hard to find, all I had to do is listen hard since a river isn't exactly silent. Then there is the fact that the undergrowth is thicker near a river than away from one. The river, in fact, was situated in the middle of a deep gorge and a further up I could see a bridge which didn't look at all safe and yet that was my only choice. I walked up to the bridge and placed a foot on it, the board creaked a little but it was firm. And like that I crossed the bridge slowly and plank by plank. Suddenly I could hear a creaking noise. I froze. The rope was beginning to break! I could hear the creaking and feel the tension in the string as it fought to be one. My heart was pounding and adrenalin coursed through my veins. I couldn't go back, I was three fourth of the way there, and the rope would give way before I even reached halfway! I felt drained of all my energy, the only thing fueling me was the adrenalin. I made my decision. I flung my body over the remaining part of the bridge. I barely reached the edge of the cliff when the rope gave way but luckily I made it and I sat there trying to get my breathing under control.

I glanced at me watch, I spent half an hour getting here and I had no time to loose. I got up and started towards the building. After the river, the way to  
the building was easy, only a few traps every now and then but nothing too difficult. I took an hour and a half to reach the clearing, so either it's a really big forest or my jogging pace was really slow. Either way I was finally there and I need to pick up the pace a little because my time was running out and I seriously didn't want to start the course over again.

I climbed a tree to get a good view of my surroundings. As I predicted there was a cliff to one side and the gorge to another, so my only option was to approach the building from the front. The building was a one story; modern building that had steps leading to the door. There were two windows to either side of it and a camera at the top corner of the door.

So I've got to disable the cameras. Usually the fuse box is on outer side of a building, so I checked behind the building. I didn't spot any patrols yet so I guess all the guards are inside but I can't be too sure. I left my little hide out and scanned the grounds for tripwires. I saw a few more cameras (I ran past them when they swiveled away from me. There was in fact a fuse box at the back! I looked around to see whether any one was watching and then approached the box. I opened it and cursed. I didn't think that they would put it an alarm for the box! And the wires inside were messed up and complicated. Quickly, I searched for the word 'camera' and pulled out the wire connected to it. Then I turned. There was no place to hide; the fuse box was too small for me to hide behind it. The only thing I could do is face them. Just then they came. There were three of them, wearing full combat clothes and as far as I could see they were unarmed which wasn't saying much because they could have hidden daggers and other stuff. There were three of them. I backed up against the cliff and as waited for them, I thought _'Piece of cake, I can handle this, I've dealt with worse!'_ while taking up a combat stance_.  
_


	9. AN again Rewriting the Story

Hey guys :D I have news!

School's out! (finally) I've started writing again! (yay!)

I'm rewriting this story because I feel that it's a bit too fast paces and not much of detail in it. And also the characters seem a bit too OOC. I'm gonna fix all that.

Thanks to all for Reviewing, alerting and favouriting! Thnx to my beta sheluby94dreamer!

I've already posted the First chapter of the rewrite under the name 'Hell on Earth Revised'

Hope you like it! :D

~Alexandra


End file.
